memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D7 class
Is this page doubling for the K't'inga Class just as a tempory redriect until a seperate page is written or for some other reason? -- 8of5 22:06, 2 October 2006 (UTC) The Doctor, why does the term used in "My Enemy, My Ally" supercede "Klodode" (from one of the TAS novelizations) or "K't'agga" (FASA) or "D7" (various)? Why isn't that just another name in the "discrepency pool"? Especially given the considerable ambiguity about Klingon class-naming terminology. I would think a general "D7" page covering the whole "D7 design family" would be a preferable way of organizing this, rather than arbitrarily favoring the designation from one isolated source.--Emperorkalan 17:16, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Gosh what alot of names, with all those I think I'd agree the more generic D7 class would be a more suitable title for this page. -- 8of5 17:21, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Sorry Emperorkalan, I was being a bit overzealous when moving the articles around, you are completely correct. I'll move the article back to the D7 now.--The Doctor 18:04, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::No sweat. Overzealousness happens to the best of us (which certainly ain't me). It's just that I'm pretty well verses in TOS Klingon stuff, and I'd never even heard that class name before. Thanks for changing it back and not turning things into an edit fight.--Emperorkalan 04:01, 5 November 2006 (UTC) K't'inga class As mentioned on the page, the Star Trek IV Sourcebook lists the ''K't'inga''-class as a significant D7 refit. In that case should the K't'inga-class be incorporated into this page as the supposed Enterprise-class is incorporated into the ''Constitution''-class? --The Doctor 18:15, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :The Starship Spotter seems to consider them D7 upgrades too, so I'd guess so. -- 8of5 18:25, 4 November 2006 (UTC) I present the shinny super every D7 template: Have I missed any and are they all in the right place? -- 8of5 21:47, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Crew complement crew compliment of D-7 is *not* 430. that is compliment of enterprise. With less than half the mass of a Constitution-class starship and a very different purpose, D-7 crew was considerably fewer. (i don't have exact figure, but its under 200). why? contributing factors: 1) Bloated Federation ships are crawling with scientists and support staff and other riff-raff getting in the way. Efficient Klingon warbirds are not so encumbered. 2) As every Klingon's fondest wish is to die in glorious battle expanding the empire and not to succumb to ignominous old age, therefore every warbird is considered expendable. Needless to say, they go through a lot of them. An empire built on these principles requires a much faster production schedule of ships, will tend to build a large number of smaller, rather austere ships. ```` :Crew compliment numbers need to be cited to the books that list them -- FASA's RPG books, Starship Spotter, maybe a few others will list crew complement numbers for the original design D7. the individual subclasses like the Ktinga will each have their own numbers and will be listed on each subpage. :Unfortunately for this unsigned commenter, we don't use impressions like those listed above to list our data. We're interested in correctly spelled summations of sources like the onces I've listed, and not interested in impressions and opinions of how many people are carried - Captain MKB 03:22, November 9, 2016 (UTC)